kevins_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Powers for Eurynomos
Eurynomos was the netherworld Daimon (spirit) of rotting corpses, who stripped the flesh from the bones of the dead. He was probably connected with with the creatures which fed on corpses such as flies, maggots and vultures. Eurynomos was depicted with black-blue skin and wearing a vulture's-hide cloak. Offensive #Children of Eurynomos have the ability to infect a moderate area of the target’s flesh to slowly rot away. The area is restricted to the area and will not continue to rot any further, the effect lasts for a period of time before the infected area will slowly regenerate to its original state. After the opponent has been effected once they’re immune to the effect for a period of time. #Children of Eurynomos have the ability to manipulate and create extensions to their bones to create a sharp skewer and or spikes through their skin. It is lasted for a short period of time and will shatter after its duration. Defensive #Children of Eurynomos have the ability to conjure bones to create a wall made of bones roughly 2 to 3 times the size of the user which can be used to either deflect away attacks coming towards the user's way or to obscure the way of the opponent. The way drains more energy depending ont he duration that it is active, after the duration has ended the wall will crumble into bone dust. #Children of Eurynomos can surround their opponent with a layer of bone ash that can obscure their sight but targets are unable to breathe in such dust, the bone ash last for a short period of time and will fade with the air as the duration reaches it end. #Children of Eurynomos have the ability to strengthen their osteoblast allowing attacks to have a less chance of piercing through the bones and reduced injuries of falls. Passive #Children of Eurynomos, although not numbing the pain, have the ability to slowly regenerate any lost limbs. The process will be slow and the length of the regeneration can take either a week for fingers, a few months for a hand or months to years for arms. During the process the user is constantly exhausted and tired. # Children of Eurynomos can sense if there is a buried corpse in the area. Supplementary #Children of Eurynomos have the ability to strip their normal layer of skin and reveal their true grotesque and decaying skin and flesh within. Anyone in proximity may find themselves nauseous at the sight of the user or from the smell of decaying flesh. During this state the user is more vulnerable to attacks and physical attacks can penetrate the user's flesh more easily. The user’s skin will regenerate over a short period of time. 3 Months after Character is Made # 6 Months after Character is Made # 9 Months after Character is Made # Traits #Children of Eurynomos tend to enjoy the smell of rotten flesh. Possible Powers #Children of Eurynomos have the ability to summon a reanimate cannibalistic corpse to seek out the opponent and devour their flesh. While the corpse is active the user is incapacitated. Category:Powerset Development